The Paths of Fate
by Ubermuffin
Summary: Kayle awakens in the world of Valoran, only to find out her sister Morgana is going to destroy it. With the help of allies and friends, Kayle is the only hope left. (Kayle and Jayce)
1. Prologue: Sunset

**Prologue: Sunset**

Kayle was sorrowful as she sat on the rooftop of prince Jarvan IV's palace. Her glorious wings slightly worn out an earlier battle. So much has happened in the past day, she still has not fully grasp all of it. Where to begin?

Well, for one, her sister is planning her revenge this very moment, and this time she might not be able to stop her. She sighed softly at the thought of that. It makes her feel so... Useless. Her own birth sister is going to destroy the good in this world, and she is sitting here - not doing anything about it. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's because she cannot. She is alone in this strange human world.

To be fair, she WAS alone. Right now, she could consider several people her close allies who are definitely willing to stop Morgana. However, rumors has it Morgana found herself powerful allies. And unfortunately, the rumor seems to be true.

She looked down at the peaceful city of Demacia as the sun begins to set, the light reflecting on her pale face. She saw the busy streets of people returning home to their family. She saw the market vendors closing their store, greeting each other before heading their way. Sometimes she wishes she was born normal, as a mortal. But with great power comes great responsibility, and she cannot deny that.

She reflected her own life in her own world, as a famed general who led battles against evil. The ten thousand years of her crusade almost coming to an end until the great rebellion. Her head starts to hurt as she thinks more about her previous life. It seems like she is starting to forget certain things. Ten thousand years is a long time, though it seems like one minute in comparison with her immortal lifespan.

Her thoughts then wanders off to the people she met. Their first encounter, their journey, their conversations. She smiled weakly as she reminiscence those 'happy' times. The good people she has met made Kayle once again firm on her responsibility and duty to vanquish evil.

Finally, she thought about 'him.' The first person she saw in Valoran.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, and other stuff. They belong to Riot Games' League of Legends.

Please let me know your thoughts about this story! It's fairly new, and I plan to update it constantly in the first few days.

I'm also really flexible as to where this story goes. I'd like to know what YOU want to see. Feel free to suggest any plot, characters, and other things.

Most of all, I hope you ENJOY.

Let me know if you liked it/disliked it, and hopefully give me some constructive feedback!

(English is not my first language. So corrections on grammar/typos would be great too. Check back often for moar st00f)


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Encounter

**Chapter 1: Strange Encounter**

**-**Two weeks before prologue-

Jayce flipped a coin as he walked towards the sheriff's office. It has been a long day, and he was going to meet up with Caitlyn and Vi to get a few drinks at the local bar. It has been several months since his invasion on Viktor's laboratory, and he was still hailed as a hero within Piltover. Since then, he has unofficially became apart of the law enforcement force in this city of progress, donning him the title 'Defender of Tomorrow.'

As he walked, he pondered about the further development of his mercury hammer and cannon.

"Maybe I'll pay Heimerdinger a visit and hear his thoughts..." He murmured.

The mercury hammer is Jayce's proudest invention. It is also a symbolism of justice for the fans who looked at Jayce as a hero. It was the very weapon which defeated Viktor the machine herald.

Deep in thought, he flipped the coin a little too high and missed catching it on its way down. It fell to the ground and rolled into a sewer. As it was merely a bronze coin, he gave it no thought as he marched on. Some people would consider it a bad omen, however...'

* * *

"Hey Cait, hey Vi, how's it going?" Jayce asked as he walked in seeing Vi sitting relaxed on the couch, examining her gauntlets, while Caitlyn fumbled around with the papers on her desk.

"Hey Jayce, nice to see you. I'm just finishing up filing the last few reports and we can be off. It would have been done earlier if Vi over here helped a little..." Caitlyn replied, throwing Vi a quick glare.

"I just do the dirty work for you! Thanks to me, you don't have to even deal with those low life criminal scum!" Vi countered defensively.

"Yes, and your definition of 'dealing' means to smash their faces into pulp, which leaves me even more paperwork to file, including their medical expenses!"

"Now now, it's a work of art, dear. Next time look carefully at the fist print on their face. The dents are curved just in the right way, and their nose is a bit broken to the side. It's perfect!" Vi smiled at the thought of her last victim.

"You're twisted and messed up, you know that Vi?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Although, thanks to her, the crime rate in Piltover is significantly low compared to the other city states!" Jayce interrupted and chuckled.

"Hey thanks hun, next time I can teach you how to punch someone's face into a work of art, if you're interested." Vi offered, and gave an innocent smile.

"No thanks. Having one Vi in Piltover is more than enough." Caitlyn replied. "Anyways that's the last file, shall we be off?"

* * *

Once they were at the bar, the trio sat down and started talking about each of their day. Vi proudly mentioned that she 'took care' of 3 pickpockets, Caitlyn talked about her paperwork and stress, and Jayce talked about his newest invention.

"... Anyways, so has either of you heard back from Ezreal? Last I recall, he went to seek after a cave or something." Caitlyn asked.

"Haha, that's Ezreal for you. He is even more adventurous than I am in some sense." Jayce replied.

"Why on Earth would he look for caves? He's one weird boy." Vi said.

"Not as weird as you are, Vi. Besides, looking for caves never hurt anyone, right? And he is, after all, the prodigal explorer."

"I'd have to agree with Caitlyn there. You know, sometimes he brings back some pretty dandy and unique stuff."

"Whatever." Vi concluded.

"Party pooper." Caitlyn laughed.

Suddenly, just as Jayce was about to take another sip of his beverage, a huge BOOM was heard right outside the bar. Immediately, the trio stormed out and saw a huge crater on the ground, with heavy smoke coming out.

"What happened?" Caitlyn demanded to one of the passersby.

"I don't know sheriff! I was just minding my own business and then this... Thing... Fell out of the skies and almost hit me!"

"Whatever it is... It must have fell from a high altitude... It's on fire, so it must have passed through the atmosphere." Jayce concluded.

Immediately, the fire department arrived, and used the hydro hex water pump to clear the fire. It took approximately 15 minutes until the smoke cleared. The three heroes stood there anxious and nervous, wondering what could have caused it. Weapon in hand, Jayce walked closer, and what he saw stunned him.

It was a person. He or she had angelic wings which looks twisted and broken. Their golden armor was dented, and there was drops of blood on the ground. What fascinated Jayce the most was the huge sword decorated with unknown glyph and bright gems.

There was silence for a whole minute. No one knows what to say. Jayce slowly leaned down and felt the pulse on their hand.

"He's alive! Someone call for medical help!" He shouted.

When he realized that the medics has not arrived, he took the situation in his own hands. He first tried to carry this person, but the suit of armor seemed to weigh way more than it looks. With that, he started to cut open the dented armor with his portable mercury knife. It took a lot of effort, since the armor seemed to be made from an extremely strong metal out of this world, but eventually it cracked.

Once it was opened, he immediately knew that this person was female. He notices her chest rising and falling rapidly, which confirms that she was still alive. Jayce gently removed the helmet, and saw the pale, beautiful face of a blond girl. Captivated by her beauty, he stood there, speechless. The whole world seems to mute around them.

"jayce... Jayce... JAYCE!"

He snapped out of his daze by the sound of Vi's voice.

"LISTEN CLOSELY, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. CAITLYN TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO TAKE THAT PERSON TO SAFETY!" She yelled.

"But Vi, you'll need my help!" Jayce yelled back.

"NO! IT'S A MINOR INVASION, WE CAN HANDLE IT. SAVE THAT PERSON, CAITLYN WANTS TO KNOW WHAT IT IS AND WHY IT'S HERE!"

And with that, Vi left.

As Jayce walked out of the crater with the angelic creature in his arms, he saw smoke flowing up from another part of the city. Even though he knows that he must save this person, but can't help but to feel helpless, not being able to defend Piltover.

He quickly ran towards his labratory/house, and administered first aid on her.

* * *

As the last creature fell to the ground, Caitlyn sat down feeling exhausted.

"What on Earth was that?" Vi questioned. She looked extremely worn out as well.

"I have no clue. But they seem to fit the description of the attack that happened in the nearby town a few days ago."

"Go on..."

"Well, rumors has it they are called 'void creatures.' The ones we encountered are supposedly the small ones called 'voidlings.'"

"Small ones? You mean there are bigger?"

"Let's hope not Vi... Let's hope not."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or concepts. All of the materials in this story belongs to Riot Games' League of Legends.


	3. Chapter 2: The Adversary

**Chapter 2: The Source**

Ezreal, the prodigal explorer, shone his headlight around in the miserable, damp, dark cave. It's been hours since he and Teemo has ventured in, but they haven't found anything yet. To be honest, he doesn't even know how long he's been down there. It seems like at least a whole day. That wouldn't be so bad, except his companion, Teemo the swift scout, keeps going into stealth and runs ahead. Ezreal has never felt so lonely before.

After his legs finally gave in from the countless hours of walking, he sat down for a break. As he sat down, he felt a surge of exhaustion running through his whole body. It was one of those moments where fatigue finally catches up. He gently massages his calf muscles and removes his boots to check for blisters. Right then, Teemo suddenly appears next to him, scaring Ezreal and causing him to fall over.  
After glaring at Teemo for a few seconds, he said:

"... Could you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Teemo asked innocently.

"That... Your stealth thing. You scare the hell out of me every single time."

"But I'm a ninja scout! It's what I do!"

"Pfft. So tell me then, O great ninja scout, what did you find in this pathway far ahead?"

"Nothing much... Although I do believe we're closing in on the final chamber."

A sense of relief flowed through Ezreal. "Finally..." he thought, "I never thought I'd miss daylight this much. Once we explore that room, we can teleport out."

Then, he asked Teemo:

"Remind me again why we're exploring this particular cave. So far we've seen nothing. There aren't even any gems in this cave."

"You don't remember? Ha, I knew us yordles have better memories than humans, we're-"

"Shut up, it's only because we've been walking for so long, I let my thoughts run loose and forgot our purpose."

"Okay then Mr. Grumpy. Well, remember our earlier encounter with Malzahar?"

The word sent a shiver down Ezreal's spine. He remembers. He remembers it all too well. As an explorer, he has seen many twisted and messed up creatures. But Malzahar stood out. The disturbing creatures he summoned and the portals he opened.

* * *

It was two days ago, when Ezreal was travelling Ironspike mountains. He came across a purple egg which fascinated him greatly. Against Teemo's suggestion to leave it alone, Ezreal picked it up and immediately a voidling hatched and started attacking him.

After strangling with the creature, he finally fired a mystic shot and killed it on the spot. That was when Malzahar appeared.

In anger, he grasped Ezreal using the essence of the void, and infected his mind with visions of demise. He was about to open a portal and take Ezreal into it, until Teemo blew a blinding dart which allowed the duo to escape using teleport.

Just before they disappear, Malzahar screamed out:

"THEY WILL COME. EMERGING FROM THE CAVES. THE PORTAL WILL BE OPENED . NONE SHALL STOP THEM."

Ezreal shivered again as the prophecy of Malzahar echoed in his mind. Since then, he has been searching the caves of the Ironspike mountains in hopes of preventing such catastrophe. Malzahar has been told in legends and myths, and everyone above the age of a toddler knows that his prophecies are always correct.

Rumors has been going on. Apparently Noxus is planning to aid Malzahar and another mysterious figure in opening the portals to the void. Ezreal gulped at that thought. Then again, that's why he is here. That's why he has been in this cave the whole day. He will be the one who prevents the prophecy from happening.

There aren't much information regarding the void. Elders of the city states says that it's another dimension filled with twisted creatures who craves for flesh. They're just saying those to scare the children... Right?

* * *

"Ezreal? Hey! Pay attention! I'm talking to you!" Teemo kicked his legs.

"Wha? Huh? What is it?"

"I said, are you ready to keep going?"

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Together they ventured into the last section of the cave. Besides Ezreal's headlight, there was no light anywhere else. It was pitch dark. You could look at your hands and not be able to see anything.

Then, Ezreal's light started to blink. The battery was dying out.

"Hurry Teemo, that was my last battery!" He exclaimed.

Instantly, they both started to sprint, despite Ezreal's fatigue. They do not want to be caught in the darkness, nor do they want to return empty handed and travel all the way back.

Finally, in the last chamber, Ezreal shone his lights to the walls and the ceiling. There was nothing. He couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed.

"Well, Teemo... It looks like it has been a wild goose chase all along..."

"Wait. No. Shine your lights over there on the ground" Teemo pointed.

Then horror overcame our two heroes. They saw blood and corpses everywhere. Beside them were thousands of voidling eggs.

Crack... Crack... Crack... The sound echoed off of the cavern walls.

"Ezreal, I think they're hatching! We have to get out now, there's no way we could take them on in the dark!"

It was too late. One of the larger eggs hatched, and a voidling came out. It sniffed the corpse next to it and, to both Ezreal and Teemo's horror, devoured it whole. As soon as the corpse was devoured, the voidling increased immensely in size.

Immediately, it seemed to detect our heroes, and started approaching them with incredible speed.

Followed by the creature's advance, the eggs behind it started to hatch one by one, as more and more hatchlings crawl out and advance towards the two.

"Teemo, prepare the teleport!" Ezreal yelled.

"Give me 4 seconds!" Teemo replied while chanting the teleporation spell.

"We don't have 4 seconds!"

The creatures begin to swarm forward.

"2 seconds!" Teemo quickly shouted, between his long chant.

The creatures jumped towards Teemo, as if they can already taste the yordle's flesh. He cowers in fear, prepare for his demise, yet still chanting, hoping for a miraculous escape.

"Trueshot... BARRAGE!" Ezreal used his remaining energy to fire a wave of shining essence, which gave Teemo the time he need to finish the spell. After cutting through several of the voidlings, the barrage beam crashed into the cavern wall, causing the ceiling to collapse.

Right before a sharp jagged stone fall on Ezreal, Teemo's spell was complete. They were out.

On the grass field between Zaun and Piltover, Ezreal and Teemo appeared a few inches above the ground and fell down with a THUD.

"We're... Alive!" Ezreal panted between each word, in disbelief.

Teemo seemed to be as out of breath as Ezreal.

"We're... Alive!" He confirmed and shouted in relief.

They lay there for a few hours, losing consciousness. In each of their minds, they felt fear - yet, a great satisfaction, gaining new information that most people do not know of the voidlings as well as destroying a cavern of the horrendous creatures.

* * *

Disclaimer:Ｉdon't own any of the characters, they belong to Riot Games' League of Legends.

Thanks for the views and the review! This chapter isn't exactly about Jayce and Kayle, but I figured you guys need to know what they're up against. Kayle will be awaken in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

_"Why do you do this? Why do you rebel against the greater good?" Kayle demanded._

_"Sister, you know nothing about the greater good. You are just a brainless tool of your so called 'Justice!" Morgana spat._

_"You do not want to do this, Morgana."_

_"My mind has been made up a long time ago, Kayle. Prepare to meet your end!"_

_She charged forward._

* * *

_"You... Have you fallen this far?" Kayle asked, as she wiped the blood from her cheeks._

_"Even further!" Morgana laughed, as she cast another soul shackle towards the angel._

_Kayle flew to the right, only to be caught in Morgana's dark binding._

_"Your magic... They are dark and forbidden..." Kayle said with disgust._

_"For years, sister, I have been tormented because I refuse to join your tyranny cause. No more! This. Ends. NOW! FEEL MY PAIN!"_

_Morgana sent out a massive wave of dark magic, travelling so fast that Kayle does not even have the time to retaliate. As the waves crashed into Kayle's chest, Morgana shot out another bolt of dark binding, grasping Kayle before she fell._

_"You have lost, Kayle. I will not kill you. I will leave you to suffer. I will make you watch this world's undoing. Know that this is all because of you. They will all die, because of YOU. I promise that. I will open the portal to the void, and let misery wash upon this land."_

_"The... void...?" Kayle whispered. "You really fell... This far..."_

_Morgana released the binding. Kayle started falling... And falling... And falling._

_It was a long way down. She used her remaining energy to cast Intervention, as a golden bright shield surrounds her while she passed out. Finally, she hit solid ground._

* * *

Kayle awoke with a start. She could feel sweat drops over her body. Where was she? She glanced around at her surroundings, bewildered.

She realizes that she is in a bedroom. She also notices that the ground is rather messy, with tools lying around everywhere. Beside the bed, there are flowers in a transparent vase half filled with water.

A ray of light shined forth from the half draped window, onto the flower's vase. The water sparkled inside the glass, making Kayle smile. It was a relaxing sight.

After yawning, she stood up. Her body felt sore. She examined her body and realized that it has been neatly bandaged. Her armor was also gone, she was wearing her old under-garments stained with blood. On the other bed stand she saw a pile of neatly folded leather clothing. Realizing that those are definitely more comfortable than what she was wearing, she quickly put them on without hesitation.

Removing one of the bandage strips to check, she notices that her wounds has been somewhat healed. With that assumption, she removed all of her remaining bandages.

She could hear the sound of the clock ticking in a steady rhythm, while a soft hum of folklore music came from outside of the door. Kayle suddenly felt nervous. After all, she was in a strange world, and has no clue what is outside.

She looks around for her sword, but realize that it's nowhere in sight. Picking up one of the wrenches from the ground, she slowly approached the door. She gently twisted the doorknob to silently open the door wide enough to get a sneak peek.

She sees a man sitting on a work bench, busy creating something. He was humming a somewhat jolly tune.

Listening and admiring, she felt her body sway. Until the wooden floor creaked.

The man turned back and saw Kayle. Kayle quickly shut the door.

"Glad to know you're awake." The man chuckled.

"Where am I?" Kayle demanded.

"The city of progress - Piltover. You took quite a fall on your way here." The man responded.

There was silence.

"My name's Jayce by the way. You're in my house, if you haven't already noticed. I apologize for the mess. I'm an inventor."

"An inventor?" Kayle repeated.

"Yes, I invent things. Like that gadget you're holding. Press the red button, you'll see."

As Kayle pressed the red button, a weird transformation happened with the wrench. It turned into a ball. Surprised, she immediately dropped the ball and stepped back.

She could hear Jayce laugh.

"Don't be afraid, it won't do any harm. It just makes it less dangerous."

There was another silence.

"... Where is my armor?" Kayle asked.

"Oh, that extremely heavy golden suit? It was dented, so I cut it open to bring you out."

"You did WHAT?" Kayle exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to do that. You were trapped. I had to save you. Anyways, I showed it to Heimerdinger, and he believes that the armor is extremely precious."

"Whoever he is, he is right. I want my armor back."

"You will get it back in due time. But, like I said, it's dented. We, however, have the technology to fix that." Jayce said proudly. "It will take a few days though."

"Anyways," He continued "If you would step out of that room, I'll be more than happy to show you the replacement of your armor I've been working on.

There was a third moment of silence. Just when Jayce thought she might be going back to bed, she timidly walked out.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Jayce said.

Kayle looked at the invention on the work bench. It was carved to perfection, with each detail standing out. There was a sapphire gem in the middle of the chest plate.

"Amazing..." She breathed.

"Thanks. It'll be done later today, I just need to add the final textures."

"When did you start working on this?" Kayle asked.

"The same day you appeared. Which was... 3 days ago. Speaking of which, I'm surprised your wounds healed that quick. You aren't human, are you?"

Kayle shook her head.

"Look, this isn't a pick-up line or anything, but are you an angel? Because you fell from the skies, and have those wings and stuff..." Jayce inquired.

"That's what the humans call us, yes." Kayle responded.

She then noticed Jayce looking at her in admiration and awe.

"Ahem." Kayle broke the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never met an angel before. You truly are elegant. Anyways, could you tell me about how you ended up here?"

"Well... I had a fight-"

"With Morgana, right?" Jayce interrupted.

"How did you know?"

"You've been muttering her name like it's a bad nightmare. And from your sleep talking, I'm assuming she's your sister, correct?"

"You are clever, human." Kayle responded.

"I prefer it if you call me Jayce. But thank you."

"Very well then, Jayce. As you know, I had a fight with my sister, who is planning to destroy the whole world."

"What? How?" Jayce asked, confused.

"I do not remember."

"Oh...Well, now isn't the time to worry about that, I suppose. You need to focus on gaining your strength back. I'm surprised I didn't ask you yet, but could you tell me your name?"

"I am general Kayle of the crusade of redemption angels."

"A general? Of a crusade of angels? Dear Lord, my day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Do you mind if I just refer to you as Kayle?"

"... You may, as you saved my life. For that I am grateful. I shall offer my services unto you to repay this debt."

"... Are you serious?"

"Yes. A thousand years of service. Is that enough?"

"I don't need you to serve me, I am happy being able to help you. A thousand years is extremely long though, don't you think?"

"In the scheme of things, no. When you're immortal, that is not much."

"... Well, like I said. If you want to repay me, just get better soon. Focus on that for a start, eh?"

"Very well."

"Anyways, my friends Caitlyn and Vi said they wanted to meet you as soon as you gain consciousness. You must be hungry as well. Would you care for a stroll and a tour of Piltover, as well as a quick lunch?" Jayce asked.

"That would be nice. I need my helmet first."

"Your helmet? Why would you need your helmet to go for a stroll?"

"I do not show my face, for the sake of war."

"You won't engage in a war in Piltover. Trust me."

"..." Kayle sighed. "I suppose you are right. I still do not feel comfortable though."

"I think you look great as you are right now. Don't worry about it." Jayce opened the door.

As they both step outside, a gust of wind brushes pass gently, causing Kayle's golden hair to flutter.

Underneath the warm sunlight, Jayce looked at this angel once again. He felt his heart beat faster, and his ears getting red. He quickly shrugged off that feeling, and started nervously explaining to Kayle about Piltover's history.


	5. Chapter 4: Piltover

**Chapter 4: Piltover**

"... And that's the Yordle's academy of Science and Progress. Any questions?" Jayce asked, as he concluded the tour of his birth-city.

It has been two hours since Jayce and Kayle left the house. Jayce felt that he played the role of a guide exceptionally well, judging by the amazement Kayle is displaying. They were now at the entrance of the Yordle academy, its magnificent exterior architeture infused with modern science was like nothing Kayle has ever seen before. That goes for all the major landmarks in Piltover.

"This...'Science.' It truly is fascinating." Kayle remarked.

"It is, isn't it?" Jayce laughed. "It's just like magic, except everyone could use it."

"Everyone could use it? That is the same as magic then." Kayle looked confused.

"No it's not. I can't use magic."

"You can't?" Kayle asked, disbelieving.

"Of course not! What made you think I can?" Jayce asked.

"Like I said, everyone could use magic. And second, how else would you have been able to save me?" Kayle responded, as if it was common sense.

"Science! I stablized your heartbeat using the equipment I've invented throughout the past years, as well as running an x-ray scan to check your broken bones. I even had to preform a minor surgery to ensure there was no internal bleeding."

Kayle looked even more confused.

"X-ray scan?" She began. "Surgery?"

"Nevermind..." Jayce responded. "In simpler terms, I used science to save you, and I cannot use magic. I'm assuming that everyone from your world knows magic then, am I right?"

"Yes. More or less. Even toddlers."

"Sure feels good to know a toddler has more arcane knowledge than me." Jayce chuckled. "Anyways, why don't you tell me about YOUR world now?"

"Very well. As I mentioned before, my people are users of magic. We are all immortal, though still vulnerable to death. Because of that, we have years to learn new things."

"So... Approximately, how old are you?" Jayce raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest, I lost track of the exact year. But I am approximately 14000 years old."

"You're kidding, right?" Jayce looked bewildered.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Oh, I'm not accusing you of lying, I'm just extremely shocked. Are you considered young or old within your people then?"

"Neither. When you live forever, 16000 could be considered the very first years of infinity."

"Oh." Jayce was at a loss for words. She certainly didn't look 16000, that's for sure. And he thought she was the same age as him... She was old enough to be the very first person on Valoran. Maybe even older.

"Anyways. Even though I had all those time to learn new things, the world of the humans are still unfamiliar to me." Kayle continued.

"Connections has been built with the humans before, although I personally have never visited this world. That is why things are so strange to me."

There were so much questions Jayce wanted the ask at that very moment. Yet, he decided to pick one.

"Do you have any family members besides Morgana? Or perhaps a lover?"

He tried to look calm as he asked it, but knows that it's not working very well. Jayce prayed that Kayle doesn't notice.

"My parents died as a result of war. They were brave heroes among my people. I strive to be like them."

There was a pause.

"Oh, I see. My parents have passed away too, but it was because of old age." Jayce responded. He was somewhat disappointed Kayle ignored the last question.

There was another pause. Finally, Kayle said:

"A lover isn't something I've thought about. I guess when you're in charge of a crusade pursuiting after a goal that seems impossible, you don't exactly have the time to think about that. Besides, it is a very big deal in my world. You can only find one soul mate who will be with you for the rest of eternity. It's not something that can be rushed. Why do you ask-"

Before she could finish, Jayce quickly changed the topic.

"Hey, are you hungry?

"We are not troubled by physical needs often. Although... Yes. I seem to be famished for some reason."

"Would you like to try some local Piltover cuisine?"

* * *

Another hour has passed. Jayce and Kayle walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm surprised they did not charge you anything. They seem to all know you. Everyone in the restaurant." Kayle said.

"Umm... Yeah. I guess I have a lot of friends in Piltover, considering I grew up here."

"That would make sense. Anyways, that was a great meal. Thank you. I don't think I have ever tasted anything that good."

"Please tell me you guys do not eat plain fruits." Jayce joked.

"Actually, we eat a combination of fruits and roasted fish and meat."

"That sounds awfully barbaric. Don't you have any cuisines in your world?"

"No. Like I said, food is not a big part of our lives. Essential, yes, but we do not feast often."

The conversations carried on as they begin to walk towards Caitlyn's office. About a block away, Kayle stopped.

"What's the matter?" Jayce asked.

"We're being followed." Kayle whispered, looking for any possible weapons in her pockets.

Jayce turned around slowly and saw a group of reporters and cameraman hiding behind the street corner. Jayce has been used to it ever since he was praised as a hero. He used to be extremely paranoid, but as time passed, he learned to accept it. After all, they just wanted to know more about their hero. With the extremely low crime rate in Piltover, as well as Jayce's current status, no one would be dumb enough to try to attack him. Unfortunately, Kayle does not know what paparazzi is.

"Distract them, and I will take them from behind." Kayle said, about to leap into action.

"Wait!" Jayce quickly grabbed her arm. "I know this may sound really weird, but it's normal for them to do that. They don't mean us any harm."  
"You're telling me humans stalk each other, and it's natural?"

"Yes! Well, no! I mean... Argh. Just trust me on this one. I don't know how to explain. Maybe when you're more acquainted with our culture, you'll understand.

Kayle took one last look at the people following them. For some reason, call it a hunch if you may, she felt that she women were staring at her with jealousy, while some were looking dreamily at Jayce. As for the men... They seem to look at Jayce with high respect too. They were also clicking weird devices that flashed.

"Perhaps this human isn't normal. Maybe not all humans are like him." Kayle thought, as she examined Jayce.

* * *

When they entered the sheriff's office, they saw that the whole place was a mess. There were people everywhere. Kayle noticed that there were more people using the flashing devices, as well as people holding some sort of stick. They noticed that Caitlyn was surrounded by those people. She was talking into the sticks.

"There is nothing to worry about. The invasion we received earlier was minor, and the whole law enforcement team is working on preventing it from ever happening again." Caitlyn explained to the group.

"Sheriff Caitlyn! What exactly are those creatures?" A woman shouted, over the noise the crowd made in response to Caitlyn's statement.

"I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to tell you that. What I can tell you is that Piltover will be safe, as long as I'm here."

The crowd suddenly started all talking again at once.

"Hey Jayce, busy day here huh?" Vi walked up to them.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this many reporters and cameraman since that time Viktor invaded my lab..." Jayce responded.

"Ha, I remember when you weren't used to the paparazzi, it was hilarious. Your nervous expressions and all-" Vi stopped, as she noticed Kayle.

"Why hello, you must be that person who fell from the sky. Name's Vi, what's yours?" She asked.

"General-" Kayle began.

"UHHH she meant Kayle. Her name is Kayle." Jayce cut off. He looked at Kayle, hoping she'd go along.

"... Yes. My name is Kayle. Pleased to meet you." Kayle said, after a moment of hesitation.

"... Alright then. So, what are you? And how did you end up here?" Vi asked.

"I'm... An 'angel', as you humans would call us. I had a fight with my sister, and I must have fell through a portal into this dimension."

"Wow. Talk about sibling rivalries to the extreme." Vi chuckled. "But anyways, wow, an angel! I did not know my boy Jayce has that high of a standard!" She winked at Jayce.

"Shut up Vi." He responded, jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand that last statement." Kayle said.

"Ah, don't worry about it hun. Anyways, look, Caitlyn's just about done, she's walking over now." Vi pointed.

Caitlyn looks exhausted, judging by her tired expression, she must have not slept last night, Jayce observed.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. I really hate that part of my job." She sighed.

"No worries." Jayce responded. "Anyways, this is Kayle. She's an angel. Basically, she fell through the skies from another dimension after a fight with her sister."

"... You know what? I have so much questions I want to ask, but I have a feeling it'll be a really long story. So anyways. Nice to meet you Kayle. If Jayce haven't told you already, I'm Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover."

"The pleasure is mine. May I ask what invasion you were referring to just now?" Kayle asked.

"Huh. You heard? I'm surprised anyone could hear my voice in that loud racket." Caitlyn laughed, then she put on a serious expression. "We were invaded by the void creatures. We still aren't sure exactly what they are, but they have been invading nearby towns recently."

Kayle felt the word 'void' stung her. She's not sure why, but she has a bad feeling. Just then, the door swung open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ezreal is in the house." A blond headed young men entered with a grin.

* * *

"Ezreal! You're back from exploring your tiny little caves, I see." Vi snickered.

"Yes, and I'll have you know I found something that may concern you. I've heard about the recent void attack." Ezreal solemnly spoke.

"What is it?" Both Vi and Caitlyn asked in unison, suddenly serious too.

"Where to start... Well, as you may know, I've been in the Ironspike mountains for a while with Teemo." Ezreal began.

"Ah, that cute little yordle who is an exploring freak like you." Vi interrupted.

"Let me finish." Ezreal looked annoyed. "At first we stumbled upon a voidling egg. I was attacked by the pest, so I killed it. Somehow, Malzahar, the prophet of the void, was nearby and saw what we did. He became enraged, and prophesied the destruction of the world through the opening of the void through 'caves.'"

"Let me get this straight," Caitlyn said. "Since you killed a voidling, Malzahar is going to destroy the world?"

"No, that's what I thought at first too. Then I realized, judging by the way he said it, and the tone of his voice, it seemed like it was going to happen, regardless of whether or not I encountered him. It was more like a 'Oh well, you're going to die anyways, so I won't kill you' type of thing."

"Well, I know Malzahar is powerful, but he can't possibly open a portal strong enough to let tons of void creatures in. Hell, I bet at his level, it'll take forever before he can summon an army of voidlings." Jayce joined in the conversation.

"Exactly. He is a prophet, and he prophesied that someone or something will open a bunch of portals. It won't be him. At least, not him completely. Regardless, I also checked several nearby caves, because of what he said about them coming out of caves. It turns out, my hunch was right. We did find a cave infested with voidlings. From there, I've learnt that the voidlings feed on flesh, and can grow immensely in size. It was a painful lesson, Teemo and myself barely made it out of there alive. However, I did manage to destroy the cave before I teleported out. The second thing that I may have a theory on, is that the void creatures can only be mass summoned in caves."

"Why is that?" They all asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I believe that there are 'links' between our world and the void. The caves are naturally the best links, considering the darkness and the moisture similarity."

Kayle, who has been listening the whole time suddenly feel her head hurt.

There was a flash of light as she blinked.

"..._Suffer!"_

She felt dizzy, as she saw the flashback.

"_... Open the portal!"_

There was another flash, this time more intense.

_"... The void!"_

Suddenly it became clear to her. She shouted:

"It's Morgana!"

* * *

"Wait, who is this again?" Ezreal spoke. He was so caught up in telling his story, he did not notice this angelic being. Now that he noticed her, he can't help but to gaze at her striking features and her elegance.

"No, wait. Go on, Kayle." Jayce urged.

"It is Morgana who is going to open the portals."

"Your sister?" Jayce responded.

"Yes. I remember now. It was what she said before she struck me down."

"How is she going to open the portals? Is she really that powerful?" Caitlyn asked.

"I do not know her current extend of power. She has extremely powerful allies, that is for sure. In addition with her manipulative personality, I have no doubt she can accomplish her goals."

"We must stop her then." Jayce said, urgently.

"It is too late. I'm assuming by now she has already started the process. I must speak with your leaders. You need to prepare for war. A plague is coming."

"As the sheriff, I can be in charge of preparing Piltover. If this really is as urgent as you say it is, then we must warn other city states as well, beginning with Zaun. Even though they are our rivals, I have a feeling that we cannot do it alone." Caitlyn spoke with authority. "I will send out messengers to warn them."

"However," she continued "The city state whose relationship is closest with us, as well has having the strongest army, is Demacia. They are also extremely busy with their own wars with Noxus. I do not think a mere messenger can convince them to not only prepare for another enemy, but also to lend us their aid. My idea is to let you go yourself, Kayle, and speak to Demacian authorities. They would not be dumb enough to ignore an angel."

"It will be done." Kayle said. "I am prepared to leave today."

"No. Night is coming, it would be dangerous to try to cross the Ironspikes at night. Get a good night's rest."

"Caitlyn, I will accompany her on the journey." Jayce interrupted. "I know Garen Crownguard, the might of Demacia. He can help us, I'm sure of it. Besides, letting Kayle wander off in a world unknown to her is absolutely dangerous."

"Good. I was going to let you go even if you didn't mention it." Caitlyn said.

"Teemo and myself would like to go too, if that's okay. I'm sure we can be an asset to the team." Ezreal spoke.

"I have no problem with that. Would Teemo agree though?"

"Of course." Came a noise from the ground. Teemo suddenly appeared out of stealth, and smiled at the group.

"It is settled then, you will leave tomorrow for Demacia."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and other stuff. They belong to Riot Games' League of Legends.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please let me know if you liked/disliked it, and any constructive reviews will be appreciated. Thanks for reading. :D


	6. Chapter 5: Noxus

**Chapter 5: Noxus**

A masked man sat in a dark tavern within the underground city of Noxus. The combination of dim lights along with the sinister music playing in the background would send a chill down most people's backs. This 'man', however, was not your average person to say the least - considering there was a crow resting on his shoulders.

The tavern was reserved for the High Command authorities of Noxus. Several famed Noxian were there. Darius, the well known general, as well as his brother Draven, the glorious executioner, were among them. So were General Du Corteau's daughters Katarina and Cassiopeia. Though they are all familiar with each other, none of them spoke. They sat at their own tables, minding their own business.

It was dusk, but it didn't matter to the inhabitants of Noxus. You don't see the daylight anyways. It could be considered midnight the whole day.

Draven looked at the clock. He then looked at his brother, who was calmly taking sips from his beverage with a straight face. He can't help but to feel impatient. Finally the silence was broken.

"Hey Darius. We've been here for an hour now, he ain't gonna come. Let's go."

Darius looked at his brother for a second without replying. Then he sighed. He slowly stands up, and walked over to the masked man.

"Swain. You said he'd be here." Darius spoke solemnly.

The masked man looked up.

"Why so impatient, Darius? He's testing us." The man known as Swain replied.

"Testing us? How so?" Darius inquired.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Draven joined in.

"Because he knows that impatient people are the easiest to trick and the most gullable. I really wish you two haven't stood up." Swain replied.

"... Where is he, Swain? I do not have time for this." Darius spoke, slowly raising his voice.

"Have you not noticed? He's been here the whole time." Swain turned to face a hooded figure sitting on the other side of the tavern within the shadows. Then he spoke to the person. "Are you done testing us yet?"

The hooded person walked over and slowly removed the hood, revealing her bright purple hair and her pointy ears as well as her femininity.

"Very observant, master tactician." The woman said.

Draven was stunned for a second. He did not know that the person they are meeting was female. He could see a little trace of surprise in his brother's face, although Darius remained still. Swain, however, does not seem bothered nor even care. Either that, or he's perfected showing no emotions. The mask kind of helps.

He studied the woman. She was wearing a long skirt, dragging to the floor. Her body was pale and smooth. He then noticed her feathered wings and her sharp nails. She wasn't human, obviously. Draven concluded that she must be a witch or a half-beast. Somehow she kind of reminds him of Swain. It didn't surprise him though, considering there are so much more freaky things in Noxus. Yet he can't help but to feel somewhat attracted to her gorgeous body...

"Are you done staring at me, executioner?" The woman looked at Draven, who was suddenly broken from his daze.

In embarrassment, he quickly responded:

"Pfft. No. Who'd want to look at you?" And he quickly reverted his gaze to the floor.

She chuckled.

"Anyways. As I was saying, before you rudely stared at me..."

"I-"

She cut him off:

"My name is Morgana. I came from an immortal realm with the intention of destroying my sister as well as this world."

The three Noxians were silent.

"Including Noxus?" Darius asked, as his hand slowly reached behind his back for his axe.

"Of course not." Morgana smiled innocently. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"Get to the point." Swain spoke.

"My, my. I didn't think you'd be this impatient... Fine. I came here... To ask for your help. For Noxus' help."

"You want OUR help? What makes you think we'll help you?" Draven questioned.

"To conquer and destroy - isn't that what Noxus is aiming for? I offer you an opportunity: join me, and once my sister is destroyed and the world in ruins, you Noxians can rule over it all when I return to my own realm."

Morgana continued.

"From the rumored, I've heard that your city are in constant warfare with a place called Demacia, am I right? Wouldn't it be nice if you could take it down?"

"... You're just one person. You really think you could take down Demacia yourself?" Swain raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm... No. That is why I need your help. I wish to open a portal to another dimension known as the 'void.' You may have heard rumors about several cities getting attacked by the inhabitants thereof. That was my doing. I have learned the secrets of opening the portals."

"Then why don't you just open the portals yourself? Why us?"

"Because, no one on this world is strong enough to open a huge portal themselves. It requires a lot of energy. I need you to send your soldiers to a secret ritual site, where I shall use them to open the portal."

Swain stopped to think for a moment. What if the portal becomes out of control, and the void creatures start attacking Noxus?

"What makes you think you can communicate with the void creatures, and how do I know you will not betray us?" Swain asked.

"Ah... So many questions. Let me start by telling you this: most void creatures do not speak to each other to communicate. At least, most of them don't. Perhaps they use a language inaudible to human ears, I am not sure. However... I'm sure you are all familiar with the prophet, Malzahar, yes?"

"Yes. Go on..."

"I have met with him for alliance. He was the one who taught me how to open the void. He can communicate with the void creatures."

"And why would he help YOU?" Swain firmly gazed at the fallen angel.

"You underestimate me, human... I am an immortal. I have magic beyond your understanding, strong enough to make you bleed from the inside by just a glance... But that was not why he helped me... He, like myself, are keen to destroy this world... Fortunately, we both thought of the same method."

"... And my second question?"

"I only want the destruction of my sister. Nothing more, nothing less. You may keep the remains of the world to yourself, I do not care. I will leave as soon as she is done... I shall also swear an oath in my native tongue, binding our alliance."

Swain stopped again and looked into Morgana's eyes with a cold gaze. After several minutes of consideration, he said:

"It is a deal. You shall have your sister, and I shall be the conqueror."

"Perfect." Morgana smiled.

"I will inform the military of Noxus about our alliance and prepare a battalion to advance towards the ritual site immediately. Darius and Draven will accompany you, and they will report to me immediately afterwards. Do not pull any tricks. YOU do not know what I am capable of. I am well aware of your abilities."

Just then, Swain suddenly disappeared, and a crow's caw could be heard in the near distance.

* * *

A day has passed since Draven's 'meeting' with Morgana and Swain. He has been on trail for the last 24 hours and did not rest. His feet were sore, and he could feel blisters forming. The Noxian army were also in horrible form. Draven knew that the soldiers wanted to ask whether they were there yet, as it was a question burning within him as well. However, they have asked the same question several times within the past hour, in which Morgana replied with 'almost' every time, until she threatened to cut off the tongue of the next person who asks. No one doubted that she was serious.

Darius did not complain or speak a single word throughout the whole trip. It was no surprise though, he has been like this ever since they were kids. Draven decided to strike a conversation with Morgana to kill his boredom.

"Hey, uh... I don't think we've been formally introduced yet. Name's Draven."

"I know who you are, executioner." She replied.

"Am I THAT famous?" Draven chuckled.

"No. I just like to know more about my allies."

"... Wanna admire me more?"

Morgana ignored that comment. Draven was surprised. No females in Noxus has ignored him before. They either love him or fear him. Morgana does not seem to do either.

"Well. Ahem. So... Tell me about yourself?" He continued his advance.

"You do not need to know more about me than that which you've already known. Anyways. We are there."

Draven looked up. They were at the mouth of an enormous cave.

"You want us to go into that?"

"Yes."

"... No way. I'll wait out here."

Suddenly, they were interrupted. Darius spoke.

"Lead on. Let us get this over with."

Reluctantly, Draven entered, with the army following him and his brother.

* * *

Another hour has passed since they've entered the cave. It was pitch dark, barely illuminated by the torches several soldiers carried. Finally they were there. A huge, empty room. After Darius' signal to rest, the soldiers all fell to the ground, worn out and tired. Several of them looked like they were on the verge of death.

"What next?" Draven asked.

"Next... I shall start the ritual. You and your brother does not need to be involved. Sit back and watch."

After her response, she raised both her hands and started gesturing while muttering an ancient chant. After several repetitions, a dark purple glow appeared on top of her, glittering.

The glow then became bigger and bigger, rising to the ceiling of the cavern room, above the Noxian soldiers. It became the shape of a ball.

Draven watched in awe, looking at the ball and its mesmerizing brilliance. The soldiers' reaction were no different from Draven's.

Suddenly, bolts began crashing down into the midst of the Noxians. As soon the bolts struck a target, the victim's soul starts to pull away from their body and joined the glittering ball, enlarging it.

Draven's awe soon turned into horror as he realized what's going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled.

Darius knew that something wasn't right as well, he immediately unsheathed his axe and started charging towards Morgana.

Morgana raised her right hand and casted a sphere of dark magic. Both Draven and Darius did not dodge in time. As soon as they are hit, they became snared and trapped.

"Relax. This is all apart of the plan. I am not pulling any tricks." She calmly spoke, while continuing her chant.

Darius and Draven could do nothing but to watch helplessly as more and more of the Noxian troops fall victim to the now enormous glow, which currently looks like an apparent portal.

After a minute, the ritual was over. Only a dozen soldiers were left, shaking in fear after watching their comrades die. The ground was now covered with corpse, as the survivors stood together, back to back.

A personage began to descent from the portal. It was a man dressed in purple robes with mystical bright blue lines engraved.

"Hello Morgana. You've kept your part of the bargain, I see. I did not think you could pull it off." The man spoke, with a deep, echoic, trembling voice.

"Malzahar... I did what was needed. Let us begin summoning the creatures."

"Very well."

The prophet of the void started chanting in an unknown language, as Draven and Darius noticed voidlings fall one by one from the portal. When they hit the ground, the started to feast upon the corpse.

When the room was infested with the void creatures, who has been greatly enlarged after feasting on the carcass, the portal started to shrink. Before it disappears, two more creatures fell. They were not like the normal voidlings.

"Welcome... Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw..." Malzahar smiled.

* * *

Darius and Draven are now in the tavern within Noxus again. They have returned from their 'trip.' Both of them were relieved to be alive.

After the incident in the cavern, Morgana explained to them that to open the portal to the void, she needed energy. That was what the souls of the humans were used for. The voidlings also needed to feast upon flesh, as a token of alliance - as well as overcoming the urge to devour Darius and Draven.

Despite her explanation, the brothers were still somewhat afraid. They reported to Swain earlier, who apparently knew that it was going to happen. He told them that things are 'still according to plan.'

"I do not trust her, Darius." Draven said.

"I do not either. Yet, Swain does, so we must follow his lead."

"Why are you so confident and loyal to Swain?"

"Because I know he will make Noxus rise. He is, after all, the master tactician."

"... I still think we made a big mistake. The void creatures wanted to eat us, didn't you see?"

"Yes. I'm well aware. I talked to Swain about that, but he ensured that no harm will come to us."

"Darius, they killed a battalion of Noxian soldiers... You want the best for Noxus? Then how could you let your own people die?"

"... Look. Just put your faith in Swain on this one. I'm sure it's for the greater good."

"Bah! I do not want any involvement with the 'void creatures.' They are spawns from hell!"

Darius sighed.

"You're right. There's nothing we can do now though, they have been summoned, and there's no way we can put them back. We just have to hope that Morgana keeps her end of the deal and remove them from Valoran after. Until then, treat the void creatures as your allies. Swain said they will not attack Noxian troops, as long as they have a target."

"Pfft. That sure sounds safe." Draven snorted.

"Yeah, well. Maybe we should have been smarter and thought this through ourselves."

"You're right. Guess that's that then. Let's march soon and get this campaign over with."

* * *

Little did they know, Katarina Du Corteau, the mercenary assassin, has eavesdropped to the whole conversation. Their first meeting with Morgana and Swain too.

Under her breath, she muttered to herself:

"Looks like a storm's coming."

She disappeared into the shadows again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and settings! They belong to Riot Games.

Thanks for all the reviews and views this far! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you enjoy it too.

Once again, I'm open to ideas of plot as well as new characters. Let me know what you think!

Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Howling Marsh

A few days has passed since Ezreal, Teemo, Jayce, and Kayle have left Piltover. They have just crossed the Ironspike Mountains, and are approaching the infamous Howling Marsh. Kayle is carrying an urgent warning message for the Demacian authorities regarding the recent void invasion as well as her sister's mischief upon this land.

Though they have not yet found a way to rid the terrors brought by the void creatures, they felt that a warning is necessary regardless. The Piltover scientists are currently taking the matter of ridding the creatures in their hands, but should a war break out, they definitely need Demacia's help.

Teemo and Ezreal are frequent visitors to the majestic city-state Demacia. As explorer and scout, they have traveled everywhere. Jayce has only visited there a few times due to his 'job' in Piltover as the 'Defender of Tomorrow.' As for Kayle, obviously she hasn't been there at all. Still, she is somewhat eager to see this city known as the 'shining beacon of hope for humanity.'

However... What lies between them and their destination is the Howling Marsh.

There are tales of what goes on in this God-forsaken place. Ghosts are common stories told to children to keep them away from entering. There are often bandits lurking in the shadows too, ready to assassinate and steal. What people feared the most though, was the undead that lurks within. Skeletons, mutants, freaks, zombies, failed experiments of necromancy, and other hell spawn deformed creatures. Basically, it was the residence of Valoran's worse nightmares.

A thick fog surrounds the marsh and a decaying smell erupted from the soggy mud ground. There was a sign at the borders where land meets marsh ground. It wrote: 'Howling Marsh - Enter if you do not value your life.' A skeleton with bits of rotten flesh lies at the bottom of the sign.

Ezreal was the first to notice.

"... Um. Well... We're here... The Howling Marsh." He said, slowly. A chill went down his spine.

"Do we really have to cross through here?" Teemo asked.

Ezreal began to think.

"Look, it's either here or through Noxus territory, which will take twice the time. We can't cross the Serpentine river with the current gear we have either. We're low on food supplies too."

"So basically... We can either starve to death or be eaten by the... Things... In Howling Marsh?" Teemo sighed.

"We're not going to die, you're over exaggerating." Jayce spoke. "Anyhow, have you actually traveled through the marsh, Ezreal?"

"... Once."

"Then we're good. Let's go in." Jayce started marching forward.

"No, wait!" Ezreal shouted.

It was too late. Jayce's first step landed in the soggy mud, and it began to pull his legs down at an incredible speed.

"Wha-?" Jayce tried to pull his legs out, but it was a futile attempt. By now, his whole lower waist has sank in.

Kayle rushed forward and said: "Give me your hands!"

Jayce reached out, and barely grabbed Kayle. She started to pull, but finds herself unable to lift Jayce up. In a desperate attempt, she spread her wings (now modified with the Aether winged suit Jayce created), and began to fly upwards.

Jayce's chest has sunk in too, and only his head and arms remained above ground. Time seemed to move slow for him, as he felt like it was all over. It was a shame really, who would have thought he'd perish in a place like this? He notices Teemo and Ezreal trying to pull his arms too, and they were shouting something. With the mud slowly covering his face, his ears began to clog. He begins to take a deep breath, sort of as a final attempt to survive an extra few seconds. There were so many things he wanted to do. Is it really all over now?

Instantly, something jolt his mind. He shouted out: "Kayle! The gem! Press it!"

By then, his face has completely sunk into the mud. His hands are gradually being devoured by the ground too.

It took a second for Kayle to understand what he said. She didn't understand though, but she still did what she was told. As soon as her finger touched the gem engraved on her chest, she could feel her wings igniting with energy. She looked back and noticed there were some sort of engine attached to her half mechanical wing.

She grabbed Jayce's hands and used the energy she felt on her back to fly upwards. Slowly, Jayce began to rise, his face blackened by mud.

Teemo and Ezreal looked in relief, they were both freaked out and helpless during the whole ordeal.

Once Jayce was completely out of the mud, he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Thanks Kayle..." He panted.

Kayle was sort of lost for words. She too, like everyone else, thought Jayce wouldn't make it. She felt a desperation in her heart at that moment when Jayce completely sank in. It was abnormal. She didn't have feelings like this. She wouldn't feel pained at the sight of a lost comrade. She knew that sacrifices were necessary for a war to be won. But this... It was something different.

"You're... Welcome." She responded.

Had Jayce not been so tired, he would have noticed the stutter in Kayle's voice. But having just escaped his death, he didn't care about anything else other than to be thankful and glad.

"Thank Soraka you're alive!" Ezreal offered a hand.

As Jayce stood up, Ezreal continued.

"I was trying to warn you before we go in. That right there is how most people die in the marsh."

"Well. Thanks. Anything else we should know about?" Jayce asked.

"To avoid that incident, it's important that you have a walking stick to check ahead before you take a step. It also scares away small creatures and insects if the small bushes. The second thing is, it gets really cold at night, so we need to start a fire later. However, that attracts bandits and other things, so we need to take turns keeping watch. Finally, due to the fog, there are often mirages - or 'phantoms'- that will appear. You will hallucinate and hear voices calling you. We need to make sure that each of us are sane."

"Kind of like my mushrooms then?" Teemo chimed in.

"Far worse. Your mushrooms doesn't drive people insane and suicidal."

"I beg to differ." Jayce joked.

"Anyways, let us be off then. I'll lead this time."

With that, the four started venturing into the foggy marsh cautiously.

* * *

Several hours has passed, night began to creep up slowly but surely. The skies were getting darker every minute.

Jayce and Ezreal went to collect firewood, Teemo started planting mushrooms around the nearby surroundings, and Kayle started looking for solid ground to camp.

"Hey Jayce?" Ezreal asked.

"Yeah?" Jayce responded.

"I know this might be a bit rude of me to ask, but I consider you my friend."

"Go on." Jayce picked up some dry wood.

"Do you happen to have feelings for Kayle?"

Jayce stopped, as he was about to scoop down to pick up another. The question caught him off by surprised, especially since Ezreal was the one asking it.

"Again, I don't mean to be rude or anything, it's fine if you don't want to answer. I'm just curious." Ezreal continued.

"It's fine, I'm just surprised you would ask... To be honest, I really don't know. I feel like she's special to me personally, but I've only known her for a little while."

"Huh. I see."

"How about you? Got a special someone you have feelings for?"

"Ha. I suppose it's only fair if I tell you. Yeah, I do. I don't know if she has the same feelings for me though."

"Maybe one day you'll stop exploring and settle down somewhere." Jayce joked.

"I'm afraid that day won't come anytime soon." Ezreal laughed. "So many more things to be seen, so many things to be mapped."

"Once an explorer, always an explorer." Jayce smiled.

"You know it."

"Anyways, are you going to tell me why you asked about my feelings for Kayle?"

"Ha. You don't buy the 'I'm just curious' reason, eh?"

"Of course not."

"Well... For one, I personally think that you two have a lot in common."

"Such as?"

"Well, you both take justice to the extreme. Her slightly more."

"Hah. I guess you're right."

"'Course I am. The second thing is-"

Ezreal was cut off. The sound of a Teemo mushroom explosion rang out. Both Jayce and Ezreal quickly picked up the dry wood they found and start heading towards the sound.

By the time they arrived, they saw Teemo and Kayle there already. There was a weird creature lying on the ground. What's weird about it is the fact that it had no lower body, only the torso, head, and arms.

"Did your mushroom do this?" Ezreal asked Teemo.

"No, my mushroom doesn't have that big of an explosion to spilt something in half. It only has poison."

"... Well, thanks for planting them around this place. Who knows what else lurks here."

"Agreed." Kayle said. She continued:

"I found solid ground big enough for us to have a place to sleep and set up a campfire. It's this way."

The group followed her and once they were there, they quickly assembled camp. By then it was pitch dark and the brightness of the fire illuminated the marsh. Only then did everyone realize how cold they were. After all, they're not that far from Frejlord.

* * *

Kayle sat at the edge of the camp. It was her turn to stand guard. She could hear the sound of frogs and crickets, ribbeting and chirping in the nearby bushes. To avoid being seen, they have decided to extinguish the campfire while they sleep. The faint moonlight shone through the fog, granting her slight vision of surroundings.

A soft wind blew by, and Kayle shivered. The temperature change between night and day were drastic. She was not used to the cold weather. Gently biting her lips, she looked up at the sky and started gently singing a soft tune.

_In the darkness of the night,_

_The moon smiled upon the land._

_She was looking at me,_

_And I at her._

_She told me many things,_

_Of things that happened and yet to come._

_Don't let that trouble you now,_

_Sleep well._

_You will see it for yourself,_

_Worry not._

"That's a beautiful song." A voice said.

As Kayle turned to look back in surprise, she saw Jayce sitting down beside her. He then wrapped a coat around her cold body.

"You'll need that." Kayle said.

"No. Wear it. I insist. I'm fine." Jayce smiled kindly. "Thanks for saving me today."

"It was nothing. If all else, you saved yourself by building that thing on my suit... But, you're welcome." She chuckled.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"I was reflecting on everything that's happened so far in Valoran... A great destruction is coming. It was my fault this has happened, and I am responsible."

"You're being too hard on yourself. How's it your fault?"

"If I had brought my sister to justice and controlled her, this wouldn't have happened."

"Thing is, you can't possible control everyone to be good and just though."

"But I did. Almost, anyways."

"Have you ever thought that maybe the free choice of choosing between right and wrong lies on individuals?"

"No. I believe in a world without evil."

"What if there were someone who does not choose between both?"

"... That is not possible. You are either good or you are evil." She looked at Jayce. "I don't expect you to understand though."

"Ah, but I do. I have the same belief as you. However, just because someone is not perfect nor striving to be, it doesn't mean they are evil."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I guess my main point is that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. People like us are here to prevent evil, not to convert everyone to perfection. There are times where things get out of control, and that's alright. I feel guilty when I fail a task, sure, but I don't blame myself that much. I think of it as a chance to improve, to be better."

"..."

"I'm sorry if that offended you."

"No... It's fine." Kayle looked up again. "To be better..." She echoed.

"Anyways, you should get some sleep. I'll take watch now."

"Jayce?"

"Yes?"

"... Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything."

With that, she gently hugs Jayce and stood up. After returning his coat, she left. She felt warm now, both on the inside and the outside. It has been a long time since she felt a human touch. She smiled and thought to herself: "I'm changing... To be better" as she went into slumber.

Meanwhile, Jayce smiled too. He didn't notice the cold. He just sat there, starstruck. He did not expect Kayle to do lay down her guard like that, but he was glad.

So under the moon, he sat for hours until it was dawn. Despite the surroundings, Jayce has found himself in a serene state of mind.

* * *

"Shh. I hear something." Teemo whispered.

It was morning on their second day in the marsh, and Ezreal has said that they would go through it by noon.

"Nevermind. I think I'm just hearing stuff. Must be the hallucinations from the fog."

"Hey, uh... Ezreal? I think I see dry land." Jayce said.

Ezreal took out his binoculars and looked.

"You're right! I see it too. It's about 10 minutes away."

Teemo laughed.

"Ha! There's nothing to fear in this marsh. Absolutely nothing except the mud pits."

Just then, they heard footsteps and the sound one someone moaning in agony.

"... You just had to say it Teemo..." Ezreal glared at the yordle.

"Oops. What is it anyways?"

"..." Ezreal looked through his binoculars.

"RUN!" He shouted.

They began to sprint towards dry ground.

"What... What is it?" Teemo panted, as he ran beside Ezreal.

"Two dozen or so undead. We can't take them on. There's definitely more coming."

Due to the unpredictable mud traps, the group had to move as quickly and as safely as possible. Once someone gets caught, it's all over.

The undead, however, did not seem to be affected by the mudpit. They approached at an incredible speed, almost catching up.

"I don't think we'll make it!" Teemo cried desperately.

"We will." Kayle responded.

"Just keep running!" Ezreal turned around and fired a true shot barrage to slow them down.

Jayce then opened an acceleration gate, granting everyone swiftness as they begin to feel as light as a feather.

Yet the undead did not retreat. They ran and crawled even faster.

"Just one minute away!" Ezreal said "I think-"

He was cut off, one of his legs sank in the mudpit.

Immediately the whole group turned and saw what has happened. Horrified expressions were on their faces. Except Kayle. She immediately grabbed Ezreal's arm and tried to pull him out. She pressed the gemstone on her chest, but this time Ezreal is stuck in stronger mud.

When Jayce noticed that the undead has finally caught up and is about to grab Kayle, he immediately wielded his mercury cannon. After firing three quick blasts to get their attention, he switched it into the hammer form and began fighting.

Despite his best efforts, he was getting overwhelmed. There were simply too much. Each undead he smashes, another one takes its place.

Ezreal also tried to fight with his one free arm, casting whatever spells he could think of.

The final minute of truth arrived. The undead were about to overrun everyone. That was when Kayle finally pulled Ezreal out. Immediately they started retreating, with Jayce in the back fending them off.

Once they made it out of the fog, they realized that the undead has retreated. They all collapsed with exhaustion.

"I... I think..." Ezreal breathed. "If it weren't for Kayle, we'd be all dead... Thank you."

Kayle simply just nodded. Obviously a bit worn out too.

"Well... We finally did it. We have crossed the Howling Marsh." Jayce chuckled.

Teemo squeaked with excitement and relief. It is barely noon. They can tell that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/settings. They belong to Riot Games' League of Legends.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

I was trying to get at least one chapter a week, but Chinese New Years came up, so I was pretty busy.

Also, I want to thank all those who reviewed and read the story. You're my inspiration to keep writing! I have reached 1000 views. :D

As always, constructive feedback is much appreciated, as well as reviews.


End file.
